


From Dream to Reality

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, M/M, Two Hundred Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: A story in four scenes, using similar words in each. Each scene is fifty words long. (Written May 2017)





	From Dream to Reality

“He kissed me.”

“What?”

“He kissed me, Harry. Chakotay... kissed me.”

“He did?”

“Yeah.” Tom's voice was full of awe. “In front of everyone, he... kissed me.”

“Wow.”

“I was shocked at first, but then I kissed him back.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tom smiled sadly. “Shame it was just a dream.....”

~~~~~

“He kissed me.”

“What?”

“He kissed me, Kathryn. Tom... kissed me.”

“He did?”

“Yes.” Chakotay's voice was full of awe. “In front of everyone, he... kissed me.”

“Oh.”

“I was shocked at first, but then I kissed him back.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Chakotay smiled sadly. “Shame it was just a dream....”

~~~~~

“They kissed.”

“What?”

“They kissed, B'Elanna. Tom and Chakotay... they kissed.” 

“They did?”

“Yes.” Harry's voice was full of awe. “In front of everyone, they... kissed.” 

“Oh, wow.”

“Everyone was shocked at first, but then they cheered them on.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled broadly. “I'm glad it wasn't a dream.”

~~~~~

“He kissed him.”

“What?”

“He kissed him, Seven. Chakotay... kissed Tom.”

“He did.”

“Yes.” Kathryn's voice was full of awe. “In front of everyone, he... kissed Tom.”

“I saw.”

“No-one was shocked, of course, and Tom just kissed him back.” 

“Yes.”

Kathryn smiled wistfully. “It really was a dream wedding....”


End file.
